


摽有梅

by Cindymele



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindymele/pseuds/Cindymele
Summary: （后半段彻底崩塌,,Ծ^Ծ,,坐在电脑前一天，写着写着差点儿就跑路，让我想起前不久被论文支配的恐惧。有很多东西没写出来，不过没写半截儿跑路我已经很开心了（？））
Relationships: 凯/千
Kudos: 7





	摽有梅

**Author's Note:**

> （后半段彻底崩塌,,Ծ^Ծ,,坐在电脑前一天，写着写着差点儿就跑路，让我想起前不久被论文支配的恐惧。有很多东西没写出来，不过没写半截儿跑路我已经很开心了（？））

01.

这是同王俊凯闹了点小别扭的第三天。

易烊千玺把长袍轻轻一甩，抖搂了满身秋阳，在艳红满枝压的树下落了坐，水清绸缎长衣衫衬着本就清俊的人格外雅致温润。

光是逆着来的，闪了好些在眼眶里。千玺把眼睛半眯起来，视野里皆融城了虚影，唯有一双澄亮的桃花眼，在一众恍惚间直突突地刺了进来。

蓦地心尖儿一颤。

扣在梨花木扶手上的指尖不觉用力，洇了一圈儿白。

太像了。

导演喊“咔”，静谧的空气躁动了起来，胖虎撑着羽绒服就把千玺给上下裹了个严实，小小一张脸埋在里头，鸦黑色衬得肤色晶莹，格外赏心悦目。

休息补妆的间歇来了个人，白面小生模样，眼睛微微向上吊，半上了妆，颇有些勾人。进来礼礼貌貌地问了声好，然后又变戏法儿似地掏出些东西来，嘴里说的手上做的都是不容忍拒绝的，千玺也只得撑着精神跟他滚着话轱辘。好容易才给打发走。

那人前脚刚走，焦耳后脚便进了门。

千玺以前拍过一戏，里头有一角色就叫焦耳，此焦耳与彼焦耳不光是这皮囊，就连同性情也是十分相像。

还有这八卦的爱好。

上一秒还呼哧喘气地把盒饭码好，宛如一任劳任怨老实员工，后一秒就往沙发上一瘫，浑身八婆的气质就掩盖不住了。

千玺盘着腿阖着眼窝在椅子里，要不是手上的动作，估计胖虎会冲上来给他盖条毯子。他最近将盘核桃重拾了起来，每当心情郁结之时，总不失为一调节良方。

焦耳摆出幅上晓天文、下通地理的模样在那儿大谈特谈，唾沫星子可喷射至五米远，千玺也依旧是那副快要入定的样子，当个玩笑听着，有些听进去了，有些也就跟着唾沫星子喷出去了。

“那人呀狂的很，人还没红透，脾气却先坏透了……”

千玺抬眉扫了眼刚刚那人送过来的东西，又垂了下去。

“听说导演原定演这个角色的不是他，原来定的是那个最近大火的那个人，是临时换的他，也不知道是怎么样的……”

瞌睡虫有些上头，千玺懒懒地打了个哈欠，有点泪沁在眼角。

“嗨，听说是和王总有关呢。王总？还能是哪个王总？就投资咱这部戏的王总呗，我还听说啊……”

啪嗒。核桃狠狠撞在了一起。 刚刚沁在眼角的泪顺着脸颊流了下来。

傍晚下戏后千玺有点儿心不在焉，神情飘忽，被人搂住肩膀的时候吓了一哆嗦。

“想什么呢。”李想胳膊挂在千玺肩上，用拳头不轻不重地捶了下他的胸口。

“诶，你不会闹别扭呢吧。”

千玺挑了下眉，一脸不解。

“不是，就是，咱俩，传绯闻那事儿。”

千玺抬了下巴，眉尾又往上挑了挑，“我为什么要为这事儿闹别扭。”

“那你这两天看我的眼神儿，怎么就那么，嘶，那么……”彼时暮色沉了下来，周遭都是暗漆漆的，突然一道车光甩了过来，把李想那一双眼睛的轮廓勾画地更加显目。“诶诶诶，就是这种眼神儿，就跟要吃了我一样。”

闻言，千玺顺着光线垂下眼帘，白光覆在纤长的睫毛上，微微颤动，再抬起眼时整个人已经换成了北京小爷混不吝的模样，嘴角勾起，下巴颏儿与眼角齐飞，“谁叫想哥您长得这么好看，情不自禁，怎么，还不许人看了？”

李想闻言瞥了他一眼，又捶了一拳，是颇有些力道的，“怎么着，搓一顿去？新开了家海底捞我听说还不错。”

“不了。”

“有事儿？”

“嗯，有事儿。”

半晌，他又轻轻添了句：“急事儿。”

隆冬近，秋意凉。有股子冷意顺着脚底板窜了上来，直冲脑门儿。易烊千玺缩了缩脖子，将外套裹的又紧了些，朝李想点点头，抬脚跨上了车。

进车的时候卷了些风，冲散了内里的温热。胖虎悄悄从后视镜瞄着那只敲打着指节的手，刚启动车子，一节指肚狠狠点在车门上，指针划过时留下的啪嗒声似的，一下下地那双手的主人出了声。

“去王俊凯那儿。”

如果没听错的话，是夹了声叹息的。

02.

薰香四面合，光色两边披。

易烊千玺背对着王俊凯站在落地镜前，里面的影子染上了些夜晚偷溜进屋的迷离，灯光打的闪烁朦胧，并不真切。

镜子里人的外套褪了一半，露出宽大的丝绸睡袍来。领口大开着，锁骨上留暧昧的红痕。

是刚刚烙下的。

始作俑者现下被囚困在柔软的沙发里，目光灼灼地盯着那截露出来的腕骨，那上面有一块小小的凸起，莹玉一般，令人垂涎。

他的喉结上下滚动了一下。

他熟悉他的手腕，熟悉他指甲的弧度，熟悉他腰肢的柔软。

眸光沿着似水的衣衫往上攀，落到了镜子里大开的领口上，变得更加炽热。呼吸不由加重。

镜中人回过头来，面容终于真切了。

他的脸上带着残妆，笔尖淡扫轻描，勾出一番春景。眼波流转处尽是妩媚，似雾濛花，如云漏月。黛色深浅，尾处在嫣红中捣烂了、揉碎了。

他笑着，他总是这么笑，清清亮亮的眼睛弯成了月亮，眯起的时候睫毛覆盖了一层薄薄的阴影，魅惑又甜美，活像只妩媚的猫咪，爪子浅浅地抓着心。

王俊凯脱了柔软的桎梏，走上前去把人搂在怀里，下巴抵着脖颈，让鼻腔里温热的气息全部喷在脆弱的耳根。

那处不禁逗，只是呼吸几次便又红又软，被叼着的时候都有些烫人。

手下也是不闲的，找准了空隙便探了进去，在敏感的腰间摩挲。手下的肌肤微微战栗，不过摸起来是长了些肉的。王俊凯满意地用尖尖的牙齿咬了咬耳朵上的那处软肉。手顺着纹理往下滑，滑到了小腹，滑进了内裤。

动作由慢至快，两道粗重的喘息声缠到一起，汗水也黏到一起。

快感是致命的，电流从脚趾贯穿到颅顶，脖颈扬起，在迷离的光影下现出脆弱的弧度。窗上结了雾气，眼睛潮了，就连衣服也被弄的满是潮气。

呼吸是凌乱的，衣衫被褪了一路，

只剩下一层薄薄的裹着粘腻。

“我还没洗呢。”接吻的空档易烊千玺喘息着说，眼尾的妆又晕了一点，嫣红一片。有些顺着汗水滴到了床单上，绽开了朵朵玫瑰。

“我什么时候嫌过你。”

话和身子一齐顶了进来，接着就是潮水从四面涌来，渗透进皮肤，阻塞住五感。一阵阵翻涌，一阵比一阵猛烈，叫嚣着要把人吞没。

千玺茫茫地盯着外头高高挂着的月亮，是摇晃错落的轨迹，起起伏伏的。

鼻尖轻轻被咬了一下。大约是轻轻的。

——专心点

声音像是从玻璃罩外传进来的，闷闷的、不甚清晰。易烊千玺顺着声音追寻。

明明一切都是朦胧的，但却偏偏，偏偏那双比夜色还浓重的眸色像是把利剑，一下子把朦胧撕裂。是那样的瞳色，是他所没有的瞳色，是他和那个人看起来最不一样的地方。

他看到王俊凯的嘴唇翕动，似乎在讲话，可是空气都被抽空了，声音都落不到耳朵里。

他紧紧地盯着那双漆黑的瞳孔，那是黢黑夜晚漏进来的冷风，呼呼地吹颤了心里的火苗。

明明灭灭。

千玺一下子慌了神，他极力想要去做些什么去守住那簇微弱的火苗，却惶恐于去遮住那双眼睛。

双手在空中胡乱抓了几下又仅仅扣住了身下的床单，最终是双腿紧紧缠上了那人精壮的腰身，泛红无力的指尖努力去在被单上搜寻着力气，疲软的腰肢被迫竭力地抬起迎合。

“再……再快点儿……”

急促的凌乱的呼吸，间或有急促拔高。今晚的小猫过于娇媚，一向自持的王俊凯也不由得被全部勾去了神志，眼眶红地滴血，冲撞一下比一下猛烈。

还不够，还不够。

“再，再，快点儿……”

快来淹没我！快来占有我！快来拯救我！

拉响了进军的号角，是陈列着百万雄师的殊死对抗，金枪勾铁戟，碰撞间有星火溅出。

纠葛到最后是一径落花随水入，灼的人发烫。易烊千玺在这滚烫炙热中涣散了意识，再凑齐三魂七魄的时候，人已经被王俊凯整个捞在怀里，额角被落下了一个吻。

是金色的、温柔的、犹如教堂光线的。烙在额头上发烫。

“我爱你。”

岩浆滚烫到穿过了累赘的皮囊，直直地砍在灵魂上，撞出了阵阵的、余韵不断的哀鸣声。

易烊千玺被吻的浑身颤抖。他激灵地坐起，挣脱了扶在腰间的手，双腿微微打着颤，背对着王俊凯开始穿衣服。

手不知道为什么不听使唤，扣子系了又系还是没系上。干脆不去管它，抓起外套就往身上套。

“千玺……”

易烊千玺从来不理解为什么就这短短的两个字从王俊凯的嘴里念出来落在他的耳朵里会那么动听。幸而他背对着他，眼睛藏在黑暗里，是看不见的。

开口的声音带着些哑意与哭腔，尾音还缀着情欲的颤。“王先生，不要破坏游戏规则。那样就，没得玩儿了。”

易烊千玺无法回头，无法再流连一刻，他感到自己在颤抖，抑制不住。

“游戏而已。”

落荒而逃。

03.

做了一宿的噩梦，醒来时背后是潮湿的，黏连着冷意。

是昨夜的，也是今晨的。

空气里的湿气很重，窗上凝结着一层透明的雾，易烊千玺抹了把，惹了一手的水珠横流。他透过这一小方清明往外看，才发现旁边的槐树叶已浸了橘黄。时恰有澄明的光穿透了雾打在上头亮晶晶、毛茸茸，看得人心软乎。

他突然想起，他和王俊凯就是相遇在这样一个干净漂亮的清晨。

彼时的阳光融在那双笑意盈盈的桃花眼里，蜩螗万事一下子被摒开去，登时世间只一处。

呼吸重了些，热气喷在那一小块清明上，又模糊了。

易烊千玺叹了口气，后仰式摔在了松软的床上，听得“啪”的一声，是结结实实的摔。

浑身的骨头又软了下去，清晨就像王俊凯的手一样，一遍遍地抚摸他的身体，教他只得缴枪投降、束手就擒。

难得的一个休息日，他打算在床上厮混过去。

接到王俊凯发来的消息是在午后又一次从梦境中醒来。这一次是美梦，是故教人有些烦躁，但是这电话是梦中的主人公打来的，所以这烦躁又被压了下去。

计划破灭，起床洗漱。

是一座苏派庭院别野，辟于幽静中，中有亭亭树，在如今冷冽的天气里竟也生发着猛烈的花朵。

可真是一处藏娇好所。

两人的情事隐秘，除了周遭必要的人，圈子里是一点儿风声没有的。

想到此，千玺眉间泛起褶皱，而后又平熨下去，嘴角勾起了一抹不大柔和的笑。

王俊凯卷着一身寒气回来的时候易烊千玺正窝在松软的沙发上舒舒服服地看书，羊绒毯子在橘黄灯光的勾勒下淌成了一条蜿蜒的河流，将窈窕之人裹在里面。

大约是听到了开门的动静，琉璃瞳一转，眼皮半垂着望过来，手指勾了勾。橘色流转起来。

原本解着扣子的手放了下来，忙趿拉着拖鞋乖巧过去，在边儿上站定，歪着头弓着腰笑意盈盈地看着窝着的美人。

易烊千玺一勾手拈住垂下来的领带，往下轻轻一带，王俊凯随着力道把身子再往下弯弯。双肩又被迎上来的双臂压得又沉了沉，这下高度堪堪持平。毛茸茸的脑袋凑过来，窝在侧颈猫儿似地蹭了蹭，痒痒的。

“怎么了？”王俊凯抬手摸摸猫儿的后脑勺。

“我闻闻看有没有沾了腥味儿。”

窗外傍晚的天空犹如布满展翅的朱雀，有沉甸甸的粉紫色霞晕垂在角落，带出了些旖旎之色。同他与易烊千玺相遇的时候很像，当时的易烊千玺和现在一样，带着勾人致命的魅。

他没有收力，几乎是恶狠狠地咬住了身上人的嘴唇，不一会儿，一股血腥味便在两人的唇齿间弥散。

易烊千玺的唇上带着血，在被亲得润泽水红的上面洇开了，点点绛唇，好看的紧。他伸出舌头舔了下，眉眼弯弯，像只偷腥的猫。猫咪眼睛亮亮的，勾着王俊凯肩膀的手稍稍用力，嘴巴又凑了上来，却在快要贴近的时候停住了。

他伸出舌头来，轻轻地在王俊凯那处被他咬破的地方摩挲。

易烊千玺的眼睑在琉璃罩灯下泛着光，风韵艳艳。王俊凯的领带不知道什么时候已经被扯掉，衣领上的扣子被解开，露出了点儿锁骨，而千玺的手就抵在上头。

这是一种可怕的美，是一种令人发狂的美。

喉头滚动，王俊凯把人捞在怀里，双手施力，抱了起来。

昨天才被开疆拓土过的地方很轻易地就容纳了两根手指，温热的壁吸了上来，紧紧裹住。

“挺能吸啊，小朋友。”里面的手指被绞得厉害，王俊凯腾出另一只手去轻轻打了下小坏家伙的屁股。

易烊千玺也不恼，反倒是低低笑了起来，咬了咬王俊凯的鼻尖，下面又剧烈收缩了一下，催促着他快进来。

这次没再去拍打那处的浑圆柔软，而是附身吻上了唇，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，交换呼吸，“妈的，小家伙，故意的是不是，嗯？”

“想吃什么，我给你做。”

“那就水煮肉片儿、麻婆豆腐、芋儿鸡，嘶……王俊凯你干嘛！”菜名儿报着正顺溜着呢，谁想屁股上就结结实实地挨了一巴掌，顿时是又气又羞，火红从里面燎出了粉嫩，一直从脖颈蔓上耳尖。易烊千玺抬腿就朝王俊凯心口踹，“我给你脸了是吧，昂？赶紧滚下去做饭！”

“得令~”

这人竟然真的屁颠颠儿跑去做饭了。易烊千玺看着阖上的门气不打一处来，拽其旁边的枕头就砸了过去，按照能够砸死王俊凯的力度。

气了半晌，好容易平复回来，看着惨兮兮躺在地上的枕头，千玺叹了口气，得，自个儿造的自个儿收拾。

窗外的天已经完全暗了下来。推窗望去，有山叠叠，暮色隐着枝叶。还有远处房子里漏出的星星点点灯光，暖黄的、炽白的，交织成娇软的网，裹在人的心上，上头还有轻柔的羽毛，挠的人心痒。

似乎有菜的香味儿飘上来，丝丝缕缕的。

“咕噜噜”

千玺低头拍了拍肚子，饿了。

王俊凯是喜欢做饭的，但之前工作太忙，又没有什么值得挽袖子拿锅铲的人，故而厨房空空荡荡。认识易烊千玺之后这里才开始被一点点地填满。

手头的菜正收着汁儿呢，腰身突然被人环住，把投入的人给唬了一跳。有乱糟糟的柔软头发剐蹭在耳廓，王俊凯放了一只手去摸肩上搭着的脑袋。起锅入盘，回过身把人按在怀里，手掌轻轻磨着柔柔的后脑勺，声音里夹着点儿笑意：“再闻闻，看我有没有腥味儿。”

“啧，起开，一股油烟味儿。”易烊千玺嘴角挑起一点儿，一把推开抱着自己的人，端着一旁的菜转身出了厨房。

王俊凯把围裙解开挂在一边儿的钩子上，转手拿碗盛饭。易烊千玺就在边儿上胳膊支着脑袋看着他，这人这幅皮囊是真的生的好，无论是相处多久，看过去却还总有惊艳之感。

“诶，这怎么跟我要的不一样啊。”千玺拿着筷子点了点这一桌子清淡的菜色。

“怎么的，这几天吃辣还吃上瘾了？”

千玺挥在半空的筷子顿了下。“这几天”自然是俩人闹别扭的这些日子，而“这几天”的由头是他和李想闹出的绯闻。易烊千玺知道总是绕不过这些的，可不是，兜兜转转，又落到了这上头。

刚要说些什么，王俊凯却夹了一块儿豆腐往人嘴里塞。

“你尝尝，我新研究的，不比味道重的难吃。”

一口气被堵住，易烊千玺睁圆了眼瞪对面那人，但那人却眉眼弯弯，一副含笑模样，再加上嘴里的食物的确鲜美异常，这一篇儿也就翻了过去。

饭是王俊凯做，碗自然也是王俊凯洗。这是早早立下的规矩，易烊千玺倚在门框边，俩人有一搭没一搭地聊着。

灯光是暖色的，空气中还留着饭菜的香味，那人的语气里夹着亲昵。

这种氛围，像是好好过日子一样。

千玺被这想法激地打了一颤，垂首敛眉，继而又抬头，嘴角挂着淡淡的笑意。走上前，环住了王俊凯的腰身。

指尖流动，处处点火，终是被人一把抓住。王俊凯的手是湿的，攥住的力道有些大了，千玺觉得又冷又疼的。

“刚吃了饭。”

“没关系的，饭后多运动，活到九十九嘛~”

霞光被夜色冲淡了，易烊千玺坐在王俊凯身上，浑身浮着粉嫩，似是秋色晚风中的沾露海棠花。叫出的声音是软糯的，猫儿踩奶一般，教人心都化的彻底。

“哥~”

他的眼尾泛起了红，像是上了胭脂色的妆，眸子里水光潋滟，端的是又娇又媚模样。也的确是娇气的很，没起伏几下便扁着嘴伏在王俊凯身上说什么也不肯再使力气。小朋友是情事中耍赖的主，明明是自己先挑起的头，却还是得靠王俊凯掐着腰使着劲儿。

释放了一次后小朋友趴在床上，臀部高高撅起，刚刚被蹂躏过的地方糜烂鲜润。

“哥。”

他扭头叫人，蓄满泪的眼睛亮晶晶的，被蹂躏过的小嘴嘟嘟红红的。

所有朝生暮死的可怜又愚蠢的生物中，有永恒的美在他的身上徘徊*。想将他占有，想把他贯穿，是这么想的，他也的确这么做了。

软烂温热，紧致勾人，深入再深入，用力再用力。高高抛起，狠狠坠落。

几番云雨，歇下时已经接近凌晨。夜色沉得厉害，但还好有月光，簌簌地落了下来。梨花儿般落在勾起的眼角上。易烊千玺撑着身子就这样看着熟睡的王俊凯。

良久，他轻轻地、轻轻地印在他鼻尖一个吻。

王俊凯是被惊醒的，失去身边人的心悸还在死死地绞着神经，他从指尖泛出一种无力的疼痛感，顺着血液流入心脏，再通过心脏麻痹四肢。

所幸，只是一场梦。

他把千玺轻轻搂在怀里，抚摸他微微蹙起的眉，而后俯下身子轻轻吻在他眉心的痣上，夜游神纷纷飞去，东边已经泛白了。

04.

冬天是一夜之间的事，路边的叶子刮落了一地，环卫工人弓着腰扫了一个早晨也才勉勉强强干净了些。

千玺的手缩在袖子里，把保温杯捧近了，好让蒸腾的热气扑到脸上舒缓一下神经。一旁的李想和路远拿着台词本对词儿对的那叫一热火朝天。路远也就是那天上门送礼传闻被王总包了那人。

但是这些日子相处下来千玺意外地发现他人还不错，可见八卦荼毒不可信。

易烊千玺的腰突然疼了一下，他的手探到后面揉了揉。昨晚盛典那支舞太过费力，复发是难免的。

“易哥，这个贴到腰上会好很多。”路远递过来一盒膏药，笑容干净美好，“我也有腰伤，疼的时候贴上，感觉还是不错的。”

千玺轻轻笑着接过，这时候有电话进来，他看了一眼，是王俊凯。

“抱歉，我去接个电话。”

回来的时候屋子里只剩路远，他垂头握着手机，不知道在想什么。当时恰巧有云笼在太阳上，京中冬日的小艳阳一下子灰漆漆的。他抬起头来，眸子里堆积了些阴影。

这气氛有些诡异，两人就这么无声僵持着。

“你和王俊凯……”

沉默中路远终于开了口，未说完的话却让一向人前温文尔雅的千玺拽着衣服的手猛地缩紧，眸光霎时凌厉起来。

“不是，你别误会，我和他没关系。”

路远摆手，那片云终于舍得走了，太阳撒下金光，框在千玺身上，路远在阴影里攥了攥手里的手机。

“那你为什么……”

“你爱他？”

没头没脑突然拐了话锋，易烊千玺先是愣了一下，然后是近乎下意识地摇头反驳，路远见状笑了，是一种淡淡的了然的微笑，但他的眼睛是哭的，是悲哀的，是近乎同情的。千玺张了张嘴，最终什么也没说出来。

“你爱他。”

千玺没有说话，但是路远从他的眼睛里得到了答案。

“你爱他啊。”

似乎是听到了天大的笑话，路远笑出来声。明明是那般好看的一张脸，此时却笑的难看。笑着笑着，他的嘴角垮了下来，双唇紧抿，微微颤抖。

“你不要那么爱他。”

他哭了。

“至少，不要那么爱他。”

05.

路远死了。

在这部戏杀青后不久。自杀。

易烊千玺去参加了葬礼。里面穿着薄西装，外面裹着到脚踝的羽绒服，却还是冷得直打颤。

那天落了入冬后的第一场雪，不大像雪，是夹着雨落下来的。

明明是前几天还生龙活虎谈笑风生的鲜明的人，转眼间就成了挂在墙上的一张黑白照片，他依旧笑着，笑容干净美好。

半头白发的老人被人搀扶着哭得几近晕厥，灵堂外还有一群群的粉丝小姑娘，挂着泪，捧着他生前最爱的白色矢车菊。

望过去，空气中浮动的都是悲哀因子。

“你不要那么爱他。”

那天午后他手足无措地看着他掉眼泪，他现在还清楚地记得他当时的细微表情，是伊卡洛斯的翅膀被熔掉了。

他的独角戏很快便落了幕，李想走进来，看到屋里的一幕，嘴里的巧克力棒“啪嗒”掉了。

“怎么样，我演技不错吧。”路远一抹脸，笑容璀璨，一把锁住李想的肩膀往下压，“多学学。”

“是的呀，奥斯卡可欠您座小金人儿呢。”李想把剧本一下子甩在路远身上，“谢谢您的指教！”

这场情绪和那句呢喃的“不要爱他”是李想下场戏里有的。

“又下起来了。”李想手伸过屋檐，一滴雪水啪地溅开。

“那天下午，他没有在演戏对不对。”他把手收回来，看着留在手背上的水渍。

李想并没有想得到回应，他抬头望着阴云密布的天，“我们前几天见过一面，他让我跟你说句话。”

千玺侧过身子去看他，有些雪花沾在他的睫毛上，很快化了。

“爱便爱了。”

意料之外的话，引得呼吸一滞。一阵风扬起一场雪，啪啪地砸在脸颊上。

千玺轻轻吻了下手中的白色矢车菊，放之灵前。

相熟几人在吊唁结束后找了家居酒屋来暖身子，席间最熟悉的是焦耳和李想二人，千玺坐在两人之间，却是半粒酒食无法下咽。

“好像是，他对金主动了心了。那金主啊虽然说对他极好，但是玩玩儿毕竟也只是玩玩儿……”

焦耳真是尽职尽责，动作是在刻意压低，声音却是该传多远还传多远。

千玺给他斟了杯酒，眼神轻轻一瞥。焦耳到底也是有眼力价的，只顿了一下，便不留痕迹地转了话题。

“我是不是跟他有些像。”

走的时候李想跟在后面，撑着一把伞，上面洋洋洒洒落了层雪。伞下人长身玉立，一双桃花目灼灼。

时下天已昏暗，路灯亮了起来，风卷带起雪扑了上去，哗啦一下，融了个干净。

飞蛾扑火。

“你，并不是一个很好亲近的人。”

易烊千玺与他对立雪中，雪掉落在睫毛上，一双茶色瞳孔是从新雪里捧出来的。缄默无语，继而轻轻笑了，冬日可爱。

“你多想了。你，是个好人。”

冬日昼短，归家时天幕已扯上黑布。易烊千玺开了一瓶酒，大约是伏特加，他想不出什么别的酒比这瓶的味道更烈了，不过也许不是，管他呢，反正是个好东西。

他觉得他大概是喝醉了，呼出的吸入的空气中都带着酒精的味道，刺地人生疼。心脏可真是个脆弱的东西呢，他想。柔弱的地方被鱼线勒紧，下一秒要不就是爆开要不就是割断。

却也很坚强。千玺抬手摸了摸胸口的位置，里面的东西还在剧烈地跳动。

门锁响动，他抬眼望去，王俊凯在虹膜内被叠出重影。

他想他的确是醉了。

“王俊凯，我发酒疯呢。”

易烊千玺跌跌撞撞地朝王俊凯走过去，扑倒在他怀里，笑了，月光打碎在眼睛里，星空碎了满筐，是最纯粹的模样。

“发酒疯呢。”

他重复了一遍，妄图说服自己。他极力地把嘴角像上扬，可是他感觉他快要哭了。

“王俊凯，我爱你呀。”

“啪嗒”，有什么东西落到地上，应该是酒瓶，碎掉了。

那是一个极温柔极缠绵的吻，却比刀剑还要锋利，要把喉咙割破，要将心脏刺穿。

我爱你。

你听到了吗，王俊凯。

我是用心来说给你听的，不拐弯路的，所以，你听到了吗，王俊凯。

我爱你。

还有，王俊凯，其实我酒量很好的。

―06―

醒来时脑袋又混沌又痛，却对昨晚的种种作为句句话语烙印烙的深刻。动一动，身上也酸痛的不得了。

哎……

易烊千玺明白了，他这下可能真的是要玩儿完。

爱之一字，读之轻若鸿毛，委之重逾千斤。

难不成真要走到图穷匕见的那一步？

他从床上猛地弹起，而后又软绵绵地倒了下去。

倒也用不着图穷匕见这个词儿。毕竟是单方面的。

他翻了个身，把一旁的毛绒玩具搂在怀里，脸埋在里面，轻轻一嗅，满是阳光的味道，大约是被王俊凯拿去晒过的。

他又一次想起第一次见到王俊凯的时候，那是在克罗地亚的海边。

他本是想打算起个大早去看日出，没曾想日出还没蹲到呢，却蹲到了王俊凯。

路线走着走着就就偏离了原来的轨道。

那时候的王俊凯通身还是学生气，套了件大卫衣，和一旁的朋友勾着肩打闹，眼睛弯成了两条缝，嘴角笑地都咧到了耳朵根儿，一口大白牙明晃晃地在外头显摆着，整个人温暖又肆意。还有那么点儿傻气。

但艺术品味很高的易烊千玺却偏偏很俗套地，一见钟情了。

就怪那副皮囊生的太好。

千玺愤愤地想，伸手重重捶了下玩偶。

长那么好看做什么？！

他又翻出那张照片，初见时偷拍的那张。照片上两位俊美少年互相搂着肩，笑靥如花。一个是灼灼桃花眼，是王俊凯，而另一个，嘴角小梨涡，却并非易烊千玺。

手机黑屏，扔到一旁，千玺看着窗外悠悠地叹了口气。

今天晚上王俊凯没有回来，他发了短信来说有事情让他先睡，千玺躺在床上，盯着天花板良久，而后翻身，拎起一早准备好的行李箱，叹了口气，扭头下楼。

他慢慢关上大门，没再往里看，手指尖冻的有些发抖。

他需要静一静。

―尾―

本是想旅游散散心的，谁料哥本哈根刚落地竟就发起烧来。

这场病来的凶猛，千玺捏捏自己滚烫的脸颊，动了动烧的发疼的骨头，又看了看周遭无人的空旷，脖子一缩，把自己往一堆被子里埋了又埋。

床头柜上的水已经喝光，空落落额杯子折射着冰凉的光划在鼻梁上，千玺打了个哆嗦，更冷了。

他在纠结要不要再去倒一杯热腾腾的水，可是脚趾刚接触到外面的空气便缩了回来。

妈的，怎么会这么冷。

他这么想着，又把被子往上扯了扯。

手机开了又关关了又开，一条消息也没跳进来。当然，是自主忽略了自家助理老师那不断往上叠加的数标。

这些年也不是没病过，但好像哪一次都是王俊凯在身边细心照料，把他给越养越娇。

都怪他，那么惯着他干嘛啊！

让他……

让他……

让他离不开他。

鼻尖眼角泛起酸来，一腔委屈无处诉，只在喉咙处翻腾起略带嘶哑的咕哝声来。

最终，嘴一撅，把手机给丢了出去。

哼，眼不见心不烦！

手机一抛，眼皮一合，竟就昏昏睡了过去。

事实证明，梦果然是个好东西，能被人舒舒服服地伺候着，温软耳语，有热乎乎的毛巾盖在滚烫的脑门儿上，还有难喝的汤汤水水被灌下，身上的疼都轻了不少，让人贪恋着不愿醒。

但到底也是要醒的。要想生活过得去，总该有独立行走的能力是不？

不能贪恋一时温暖！

千玺咂了咂嘴有叹了口气，极不情愿地睁开了眼。

“醒了？来，喝点儿粥。”

千玺：？！

王俊凯被刚睡醒、眼角挂泪、双瞳迷蒙还捏了捏自个儿小脸儿的千玺给彻底萌翻了。

眼见小家伙还坚持不懈地去捏自己的脸，还是使了狠劲儿的那种，他赶忙上前给拦下了。

“哟，这是知道自个儿错了，先惩罚上了？”王俊凯呼着粥坐到床边，“还是，知道自己违背游戏规则了？”

“你胡说，我没有，绝对没有。”

“是你亲口说的，你爱我。”

“喝醉了。”

“你还说你酒量很好。”

“？我明明没有说出来！不是，我我，我是醉了，胡言乱语。”

“酒后吐真言。”

“不是！”

“你明明喜欢我，不是吗？”这下千玺一时间竟被扼住了喉咙说不出话来。搅粥的勺子被撂在一旁，“平常闹闹别扭耍耍小性子也就罢了，我陪你，我什么不能陪你。但前提是，不许给我跑！”

“诶，到底是为什么呀。”王俊凯委屈成了包子脸：“你喜欢我，但又装成只跟我玩玩儿不上心的样子，到底是为什么呀。”

“我……”张口闭口几次，易烊千玺头一次发觉他的语言属实匮乏。

不过王俊凯到底是体谅的，小嘴叭叭，分外流利。“我陪着你玩儿，追了你这么久，好不容易是有点儿回应了，一不留神转身竟然还给我跑了？！”

“你……”

“所以说，到底是为什么啊！”小包子鼓嘟嘟，大眼睛泪汪汪。

千玺抿了抿嘴，又叹了叹气。干脆把自己认知范围内的故事统统都交代了。期间还被喂了两三口软糯可口的粥。

“你……为什么有如此狗血的想法。竟然认为自己和我搭上关系完全是因为那家伙。”王俊凯实力饰演满脸嫌弃，“我怎么以前没发现你还有写小说的天分呢？还是这种狗血剧情。”

“他不是你白月光？”

“呸，我俩，朋友！正常朋友！很正常的那种！在遇到你之前，我一直很明确自己的性向来着。”王俊凯转转勺子，突然笑了，极其温柔的那种：“这不是巧了，我也是对你一见钟情来着。”

“？？？”

“奥斯陆，你在写生。第一眼，就爱上了。”他又拿起勺子，“所以呀，我确定，我，喜欢你，和其它一切无关的那种，喜欢你。”

本该情意绵绵，两相对望，缠绵悱恻，最好能来个共赴巫山。谁料，王俊凯把话锋那么一转：“哼，对了，我还着生气呢我！”他表情分外骄横地搅了一下粥，有些热气蒸了上来。

千玺：？？？

“你，和李想为什么走这么近？”

“那是我朋友！朋友！正常朋友！走的近点儿怎么了？”千玺吃了口王俊凯舀出来的粥，眼睛一骨碌，想起来李想那天说的话，凑近了身问：“诶，你难道就没有自己被当成替身的那种那种，嗯……错觉，吗？”

“没有啊。”回答的干脆利落，没有一丝拖泥带水。

王俊凯把粥往桌子上一放，用一种奇奇怪怪地看傻子的目光看千玺：“我这么帅这么优秀，怎么可能是别人的替身？要是替身也只可能是别人是我替身。”

千玺：……我可能，还需要再睡一会儿。

一转眼就到了平安夜，处处塞满了节日的气氛。

易烊千玺拒绝了邀约，坐在炉火边的三角凳上，邻居家跑来的花猫睡在膝头。

火炉上的水壶哼着安宁的小曲儿，小脚圆桌上的拿铁弥散着一股子香甜。

多好一副温馨美景，独独少了王俊凯那家伙。

王俊凯这种大忙人竟然这种节日还在开国际会议，怎么说也该入乡随俗好好过一过节吧。

呵，跟这种没半点儿浪漫细胞的人谈恋爱可真麻烦。

还是得自个儿来。

半是摇头半是叹息地打开手机，点开app，订票付款一气呵成，是最近的机票，见到人的时候没准儿还能一起跨入圣诞节。

抬头时意外瞥见窗外落下了雪。这时候王俊凯的电话打了进来。

“王俊凯。”

“我这里下雪了诶。”

这是场大雪，纷纷扬扬如柳絮般落下，不一会儿便这世间便是银装素裹，凌凌若童话之境。

千玺把手扒在窗柩上，下巴枕在上头，另一只手拿着手机撑在耳边。

“王俊凯。”

“我的圣诞礼物呢？”

“祖宗欸，你的圣诞礼物来了！”

熟悉又好听的声音从门板后和听筒里同时传来，千玺猛地起身，怀里惊了的猫儿一下子跳出三丈远。

他开门开的急，一股子冷风夹着雪迎面砸来，还有一张笑的傻乎乎的脸。

“你怎么……”

千玺一下子笑开了。果然，傻笑是会传染的。他想。

王俊凯进了屋，把手中一摞一摞的礼盒放到桌子上。拿手点了点圣诞树上的槲寄生，转过头来，笑意盈盈。

时灯光缱绻，铺就星河于眼底。

“现在，我要亲吻你了。”

在星辰中浮浮沉沉，在岁月里老去。

――END――

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢想哥友情客串！
> 
> 一遍通稿未修，等什么时候被pb 了，我就可能有时间修一下了？maybe？
> 
> 若有错误或逻辑不当，欢迎指正~


End file.
